This invention relates to material handling and more particularly, to a system for handling and disposing of articles, for example, optical discs.
In many production environments, articles are often produced in batches for particular customers. Although a customer orders a desired quantity of articles, in some applications, it is normal practice to run a batch of articles that is in excess of the desired quantity. Thus, as the articles proceed through the various steps of the production process, if lesser quality or scrap articles are produced, the batch will still have a net yield of articles that is sufficient to ship the desired quantity to the customer. Further, most often, the batch will yield a quantity of good, high quality articles that is in excess of the desired quantity, and those excess articles potentially have full market value. Depending on the articles, their unauthorized distribution may potentially create a liability for the manufacturer. For example, if the articles are optical discs that contain copyrighted music and/or movies, an unauthorized distribution or sale of such excess production optical discs may be illegal. Therefore, if the excess production discs cannot be sold to the customer, the manufacturer normally, as a minimum, destroys the readability of the optical discs prior to disposal or recycling.
However, there are no known systems for securely handling excess optical disc production from the time that it has been produced until the time that it is initially processed for recycling or disposal. In known manufacturing environments, there are minimal or no facilities for physically securing excess optical discs while they are being transported from a production station to a machine that destroys their readability. Thus, there are opportunities for the optical discs to leak, that is, be removed, from the production facilities. Further, with some batches, the number of excess optical discs is significant, and therefore, their loss represents a loss of a significant value.
Consequently, there is a need for a material handling system for articles of excess production that is more secure, reliable and automated than known systems.
The present invention provides a simple and reliable system for securely handling and destroying the functionality of articles. The system of the present invention automatically locks access to the articles during their collection, thereby securing the articles during their transportation. Further, the system of the present invention automatically unlocks access to the articles immediately prior to their destruction. Thus, the secure disposal system of the present invention is especially useful in an environment in which optical discs containing copyrighted material are produced. The secure disposal system of the present invention has the advantages of first, efficiently handling optical discs identified for destruction and, second, reducing a potential for liability caused by an unauthorized distribution or sale of such optical discs.
According to the principles of the present invention and in accordance with the preferred embodiments, the invention provides a secure disposal system for articles having a movable enclosure that is fully enclosed except for an opening to receive articles. The movable enclosure has a releasable lock for automatically locking a cover in a closed position on the movable enclosure. A transfer device automatically unlocks the cover of the movable enclosure in response to the transfer device mechanically engaging the movable enclosure. The transfer device transfers the enclosure to a position and orientation permitting the cover of the enclosure to fall open and the articles to drop from the enclosure. An article destroyer is located adjacent the transfer device, receives the articles dropping from the movable enclosure and destroys their functionality.
In one aspect of the invention, the movable enclosure has a first member; and the transfer device has a lift arm. The releasable lock is unlocked as the first member receives the lift arm, thereby releasing the cover from the enclosure.
In another aspect of the invention, the movable enclosure is a wheeled cart and the transfer device includes a rotary drive. The rotary drive inverts the wheeled cart, thereby by allowing the cover to fall open and the articles to drop into the article destroyer.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method is provided for automatically locking a cover of a movable enclosure upon the cover closing over the movable enclosure. As the movable enclosure is moved onto a transfer device, the cover is automatically unlocked; and thereafter, the transfer device is operated to transfer the articles from the movable enclosure into an article destroyer. Thus, the articles are locked in the movable enclosure until the movable enclosure is moved onto the transfer device, and the articles are discharged into the article destroyer immediately after the cover of the movable enclosure is automatically unlocked.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent during the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings herein.